Jade's New Boyfriend
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: A new boy comes to Hollywood Arts. Jade picks up intrest and dumps Beck. Will Tori be able to pick up the pieces? Please Read! It's better than it sounds! MOVED TO MY xXGoldie13Xx ACCOUNT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Victorious story so be nice please. Please comment and tell me what you think. This first chapter is really short, but chapter 2 will be longer. ENJOY! And don't forget to comment.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Jade stood by the entrance of Hollywood Arts, with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Hey." Tori said walking up.

"Hey." Jade said.

"What's up?" Tori asked.

"Nothing. I'm waiting for the new guy. I have to give him a tour of the school." Jade said.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Mr. Moorefield said I need to make more friends. Can you believe that?" Jade asked tripping some random dude.

"Yah, he must be crazy." Tori said sarcastically.

"I know." Jade said, not noticing the sarcasm.

The front doors opened and a boy walked in. He had black curly and messy hair, and dark green eyes, that made him look mysterious. He wore a leather jacket, a white t-shirt, black jeans and black boots.

"Holy Crap!" Jade exclaimed.

The boy approached her. "Hey, are you Jade?" He asked.

Jade nodded. "I'm Jack." He said. He smirked. It made him look like he was up to no good, but it also had the power to get Jade to swoon. Jack stared Jade up and down, his eyes stopped on her neck.

"Is that a tattoo?" He asked taking a step toward Jade and pushing her hair back to get a clear view of her tattoo.

Tori watched with wide eyes.

"Yah." Jade said.

"Your parents know?" Jack asked.

"No." Jade said.

Jack's smirk got wider. "You got a boyfriend?" He asked. Jade's eyes widened.

"Uh, yah." She said.

Jack nodded. "Well, I'll just have to get rid of him, won't I?" he said. He smirked. "I'll be talking to you later." He winked at Jade and walked off.

"Whoa." Tori said after he was out of earshot.

"You know, I don't mind making new friends anymore." Jade said.

"Jade, stop drooling. You have a boyfriend." Tori said.

"I'll just have to dump him." Jade said walking off.

"What?" Tori exclaimed following her.

"I want to be with Jack, so I'm dumping Beck." Jade said.

"You just met Jack!" Tori exclaimed. "You and Beck have been together for forever!"

"So?" Jade said.

"You can't just dump Beck." Tori said reasonably. "Don't you like him?"

"Of course I do!" Jade exclaimed. "I just like Jack better."

She looked over at Jack who was leaning against the wall. A small ninth grader came by. He stuck his leg out and tripped him.

"Isn't he perfect?" Jade asked.

"That is really disturbing." Tori said. She needed to tell Beck about all this. She walked off in a rush.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating in so long. You see, my family has had a death in the family so I haven't been really focused on my story right now. =( I'll try to update soon though! Btw, if your a Sonny with a Chance fan, will you please read my story "For the Love of Pie!" and review it? I entered it in for a contest and I have to have at least 10 signed in reviews to qualify. So far, I only have 6 signed in reviews.

I hope you all understand why I haven't updated!

THANKS TO EVERYONEW WHO REVIEWED! I hope you can understand why I haven't updated!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating in such a long time! It's been awhile. Anyway, this chapter probably sucks, but oh well. Most of you guys keep telling me Jade is OOC. Well, yah, she is kinda supposed to be. I kinda wanted it to be that way. So, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Tori Vega sat at her usual lunch table at Hollywood Arts. She glanced around, waiting for Andre to meet her. She wanted to tell him and ask for his advice on the subject. She wasn't sure if Jade was serious or not.

She waited and waited. Andre should be here by now, Tori thought to herself. Suddenly the seat next to hers was filled. She turned around expecting to see Andre, but it wasn't Andre.

"Where's Jade?" Jack asked. He took a fry off of Tori's tray and shoved it in his mouth.

"Oh, um." Tori fidgeted in her seat. "Probably with Beck, her boyfriend."

Jack took another fry. "What does this Beck character look like?" Jack asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Tori asked rudely.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jack said. "He's my competition."

Tori huffed. "Beck is Beck. Find out what he looks like yourself." She said.

A flicker of anger ran through Jack's eyes. "Who do you think Jade will choose?" He asked.

"Beck." Tori said even though she knew she was wrong.

Jack leaned in as close to Tori's face as he could, without touching it. "_You're wrong_." He whispered. He stood up, grabbed another fry, and walked off. Not a minute later, Andre showed up.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing." Tori said. "I have to go."

"I thought you needed to talk." Andre said, looking at her with a questioning gaze.

"Let's talk later." Tori said. "I can't right now." She rushed off not even waiting for Andre's reply.

* * *

Beck was sitting by his locker with his phone in his hand. "No!" He exclaimed. "I said I needed a mayor costume, not a bear one!" he said into the phone.

Tori looked at him like he was crazy. He shut his phone. "May I help you?" He asked.

"Did you just hang up without saying goodbye?" Tori asked.

"He deserved it." Beck said. "He sent me a bear costume."

Tori shook her head, laughing. A shadow fell over her. She looked up. Jack had followed her. "You must be Beck." Jack said.

"Uh, yah." Beck said. "Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Jack." Jack said. He smirked at Tori. "So you're dating Jade."

Beck looked at Jack quizzidly and nodded. "Yah, um, for two years." He said.

Jack nodded. Beck could sense something was off about him. "Yep….." Beck said. It was a strange silence. More than anything, he wanted to get out of there.

Beck grabbed Tori's arm and dragged her over to where he was standing, not wanting her by Jack. "Well, Tori and I have to go." Beck said. He glanced at Jack.

"Nice meeting you." Beck said. Jack just stared at him. Beck grabbed Tori's wrist. "Come on, Tor." He said.

He pulled her away from Jack and back outside to the lunch table. "Hey, Andre." He said sitting down. Tori sat down next to him. The three began to speak about random things.

"Ahem." Tori heard from behind her. She turned around.

"Oh, hey Jade." Tori said.

"Hi." Jade said. She snuck a glance at Beck before turning her eyes back to Tori. "Come with me."

"I just sat-" Tori began, but was cut off by Jade grabbing her hair and pulling her away from the table.

Once, the two girls were a safe distance away, Jade let go of Tori's hair. "Jade!" Tori exclaimed.

"Look, I need you to keep an eye on Beck for me." Jade said ignoring Tori's cry.

"Why?" Tori said, rubbing her head.

"Because I don't want anyone to touch him." Jade said.

"I thought you liked Jack." Tori said.

"I do, but Beck is mine, even if we break up." Jade said.

"Jade, you're not making any sense." Tori said. "Who do you like more? Jack or Beck."

Jade stared at Tori. "Beck." She said.

"Then why are you breaking up with him?" Tori said.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Jade exclaimed.

"You don't have to, but I would like you to." Tori said.

Jade glanced around, and grabbed Tori's arm roughly and dragging her into a closet. "I'm breaking up with him because were not right for each other." Jade said.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"We're not right with one another. I'm mean, he's nice. I'm doing this for him." Jade said.

"Really?" Tori asked.

"Yes." Jade said, glancing at her feet.

Tori nodded a small nod. "What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Keep _**it**_ away from Beck." Jade said.

"What's 'it'" Tori asked.

Jade opened the door. There stood a blond girl. She had blue eyes and wore the shortest skirt known to man.

"_That_ is _it_." Jade muttered.


	4. 2nd Author's Note

**Hey! What's up? Sorry for not updating in so long. I will VERY SOON! but for now, I need to tell you all about something. You see, My account has mixes of Disney and Nick stories, so I've decided to make a new account to seperate them. My new account, which will be called **xXGoldie13Xx **, will have all the Nick stories on it. I will be posting all my Victorious, iCarly, etc. etc. stories on the new account and all my SWAC and WOWP stories on my xXGoldie12Xx account. **

**I'll be moving this story to my xXGoldie13Xx account and continue to post new chapters for Jade's New Boyfriend from that account. I'll talk to ya'll soon!**


End file.
